Portal GLaDOS's eyes
by Goat Man Jr
Summary: A short story of portal from GLaDOS's eyes, a sequel is planned so enjoy!


Running analysis

Artificial Intelligence: check

Test urge: check

GLaDOS ready to run..

Entry 1:

_We've finally done it, we've brought GLaDOS, our test AI to life, we have our highest hopes set with GLaDOS, she will only be willed to test, nothing else, just to test, to find answer…for science…_

I awakened, I was curious as to where I was, where was this strange place, who am I, who are they? What was this thing eating away inside of me?

"Welcome to the world GLaDOS, how do you feel? Good? Happy? Sad?"

Asked one of the strange beings, what should I call them?

"I am doing O.K." I replied, much to my own surprise!

I had not known I could speak, I was very shocked that I could speak, and I began testing my own vocal chords, my god it felt EXCELLENT to test! I began with deep low tones, and raised to high shrill tones, which caused a ruckus among the beings, they were interrupting my testing, how dare they?

"Why do you prevent me from testing with your cries? I MUST test, do you understand?" I exclaimed, I planned to take control of this conversation and be clear of my point

"Quickly, shut her down! She's beginning to show signs of distrust!" cried out one of the beings, and suddenly, everything ceased to exist.

Entry 2:

_We brought GLaDOS to life, she was partially a success, unfortunately she doesn't trust us, after testing her own voice, she got to such a high pitch that some people's ear drums burst, they have our best wishes…_

Suddenly the world existed again, it just returned to existence out of the blue, it didn't give a call a-head or anything, it just bam! Came back, but any way, enough thought upon the return of existence, I was immediately cautious, what if they shut down the world again, I immediately took a defensive state of mind, I was determined not to be caught off guard.

Entry 3:

_We've re-activated GLaDOS, deciding to this time use a safe room, where she can't see into, but we can see through to her, one way glass for plain terms, we're eager to steady her along into a routine of testing, while making sure she understand who we are and why we're here…_

"Hello GLaDOS, I am Steve Johnson, son of Cave Johnson, is the name familiar to you?" this "Steve" person asked me.

"The name Cave Johnson… it grabs at some brain cells yes, but directly no, I can't think of a Cave Johnson that I know.." I replied, deciding to try and get a trust relationship going, no point being hostile towards each other where bridges can be built.

"That's…interesting, we're going to ease you into a human working environment, do you know what humans are?" he enquired to me

"No Mister Johnson, I do not know what humans are, were they those strange beings?" I asked back, nothing like a question to beat a question, funny where do I know that from?

"Yes, those beings you saw before are humans, they are FRIENDLY, I must emphasise the friendly there, meaning that you can not hurt them, under any circumstances!" he stated, started to get a hint of anxiety to his voice, clearly this was lightly trodden ground.

Suddenly a door opened, quite a large door, and two "humans" came out from it, and walked towards me, careful about their movements, they begin to organise something beneath me, I couldn't see what it was, and grew anxious myself, what if it was harmful to me?

"do not worry, we're just connecting you to the aperture science network, this will allow you to view ALL of the test chambers and ALL of the rooms, all within the blink of an eye!

Entry 4:

_GLaDOS seems to trust Steve a bit, we suspected this as GLaDOS was VERY close to the Johnson__ family in real life under the name of Caroline Johnson.._

"Oh Cave, why are you always in those blasted labs?" Caroline spoke into the phone on the line with her husband Cave Johnson

"oh you know I'm very important here, I run the place and own it!" he replied, very enthusiastic in his words

"now if you don't mind honey I have to hurry off, them antis army tests need my attention" he hurriedly spoke, before hanging up

Entry 5:

_I__'m concerned about GLaDOS, as time has passed she has become increasingly_

_More hostile, anyone who steps foot in her chamber is blasted away by turrets or if they survive that, killed by neurotoxins, we can only pray she doesn't realise she can access the entire facility's Security system and camera's…._

I began to explore my access, or for better description, what I could and couldn't access, and I was amazed at how much I could control, this facility was mine! I could view through EVERY camera, control every panel of the test chambers, shut and open doors, turn turrets on and off, ANYTHING!

Of course, i didn't reveal that I knew this, no no no no, I was very discreet about my access, however I suspect a few scientists are aware of my access, I can only hope I prevent my access being denied.

Entry 6:

_I've found out GLaDOS has in fact discovered her access to the facility, she's explored it thoroughly, I believe she is prepared to stop at no lengths to stop us from denying her access to the facilities systems, but we must take her out of the picture first.._

Whilst summing over some phrases and quotes, don't look so shocked even I get empty time to spend, and I began to look into paradoxes, shocking things, they're scenarios that have NO possible answer to them, they're vicious on robot's systems, especially one such as mine that MUST know the answer to everything that has ever existed. Anyway, I started seeing paradoxes, I began to come across many phrases: Your next mission: to refuse this mission, This statement is false, if this sentence is true then Santa Claus exists- and those were only some of the simpler ones! It drove my brain wild, I began to see my own code, it was as if my systems were being torn to debris as I tried to solve them, then suddenly my system overloaded, it let out a high pitched scream throughout the facility before it burnt off…

Entry 7:

_GLaDOS's system burnt out mysteriously yesterday, our scientists have checked her logs just recently and we're interested to discover that she had been studying paradoxes, and in an attempt to solve the unsolvable, her systems had overloaded and burnt out, we may be able to use this in an attempt to deny her access…_

I awoke, again, and my first instinct was to make sure I had my access.

I was relieved to have kept my access to the facility in my grasp, but my systems felt different, I checked my own logs (being careful to not think about the paradoxes) I discovered the scientists had explored my logs, and I panicked, they knew everything, I must do something. Now.

I began to plan my move to disable the scientists, I wasn't afraid to take them out permanently; sometimes violence can be the solution. Sometimes, not all times I should remind you. I realised moving swiftly would give them no chance to stop me, and if they did manage to, I needed to make sure my solution would assure they be taken out, while guaranteeing my safety, otherwise this move would gain nothing except a few deaths.

Entry 8:

_I smelt neurotoxin, as soon as I smelt it I ran in fear, I ran for the test chambers, completely unsure of why I was going to the test chambers, there was no escape from them, but they had no neurotoxin emitters, they were airtight, I would be guaranteed safety, yet imprisonment…_

With the neurotoxins released I was safe, free of any risks from those blasted scientists, so in my peace, I grew curious of what was now mine, I had seen it with scientists, but what about without scientists?

I hacked my way into the network, I controlled everything now, turrets, doors, even the test chambers, how curious there seems to be someone in them. I zoomed into this person, and discovered it was one of the scientists, he seemed to have hurried into the test chambers in a bid for safety, now I can test it seems..

Entry 9:

_GLaDOS discovered I was in the test chambers, this is very bad news for me__ as it means I am now her guinea pig, she wants to test on me and she's free to do so, however the supplies I have had stocked up mean I may be able to be free of her for a few moments in my line-up of test chambers.._

This subject was most peculiar, he was dressed in a white lab coat, just like a scientist, but he was in the test chambers, just like a test subject, the tables had been turned on this man, the tester had became the testee, or however you want to word it.

He was in the temporary relaxation chamber, a small glass room where the test subject waits for a scientist to start the test, except this time there wasn't a scientist to start the test for him, how unfortunate.

Entry 10:

_I've been here for 2 days now, my small stockpile of food is going steadily, my rationing of it means that I can last several more days before having to get out of here and to my next…den._

I began to speak to the man, I told him why he was here, where he was, and what he was required to do, but he seemed quite bored, as if he had heard it all before, who knows, he might've. But protocols are protocols; I wasn't allowed to begin testing without telling him what we would be testing.

I opened the orange portal, he suddenly seemed very interested in what was happening, I opened the blue on inside the relaxation chamber and suddenly he was off, he KNEW exactly what he was doing and he wasn't going to hesitate, he ran straight to the next room and waited beneath the cube dispenser, eager for my next move, and so with little hesitation I allowed the cube to drop a cube.

HE quickly picked up the cube and moved it to the button, the door was open so I began starting to talk about the emancipation grill, but before I knew it he was waiting in the elevator, damn he was fast.

Entry 11:

_I race through the tests in moments, it's so easy seeing as I designed them, and have reached my first den, I plan to go slower from now as I__ have eaten and if she sticks to the plan, I'm about to get my hands on a portal gun._

I was looking forward to this test; he was going to obtain the inter-dimensional opener gun, or portal gun for the simple-minded out there. The only problem being I had lost sight of him, he was no where to be seen, I checked all the cameras, checked every nook and cranny, but really he was no-where to be found at all, I was devastated, I'd lost a perfectly good test subject!

Suddenly he appeared, from behind a broken panel, I made note to check for more broken panels, but I couldn't be sure how to identify them. Nonetheless I began my beginning of test speech, but stopped mid-sentence upon seeing him sitting patiently at the door that opened to reveal the portal gun, damnit he drove me mad with his knowledge of these test chambers, it was as if he knew more than me about them!

Entry 12:

_I have the portal gun, yet I know that I cannot escape form these chambers even though I carry such a useful object, I myself made them impossible to escape, the only chance one will ever get is at the very end of the test chambers, though it requires much luck and skill to escape.._

This test chamber may be interesting, he will obtain the weighted companion cube, similar to our normal cubes, except with a love heart on it, that and they're sentient beings, devoted to whoever picks them up, the twist being at the end the only way to proceed to the next chamber is to burn the companion cube, a vicious way to end its life yes, but sometimes these kind of measures are necessary in life.

AMAZING, he found a hidden cube and burnt that instead, he managed to proceed AND keep the companion cube, I'm amazed, such a thing wasn't possible, I checked. The hidden cube was behind a broken panel it seems, one that I myself did not know about, I need to learn how to notice these blasted broken panels!

Entry 13:

_I escaped with the companion cube, I now carry it on my back, one of its handier features is to attach it to a __person, and I swear its talking to me, without my medication I'm unable t ward off insanity, no humans will ever find me down here in aperture science labs, the companion cube is my only friend.._

Wow test chamber 19 already, this is where my promise's are going to be broken, my promises of cake at the end of the test, it's all a lie, the cake IS a lie, hopefully he won't know this, if he does I will be ravaged with anger, these tests are inescapable, it is the only way for them to be true tests, the subject not escape!

I'm in awe, he has surpassed the incinerator, he is now safe, he won't die, he's still imprisoned within the facility but he still isn't dead, that disturbed me, but with complete clarity I spoke to him "Well Done, you have completed the final test, we won't really going to burn you, it was only a test of your will to see if you could work under such pressuring conditions, now please put down the portal gun, and lay down until the party escort robot gets there to take you to your reward of cake.

Suddenly he placed to portals and with the blink of an eye he was gone, he was off into the facility, never to be seen again. And that's when the world ended.

For me at least.

GLaDOS 2.0 analysis running

Morality core: online

Emotions core: online

Subdual core: online

GLaDOS 2.0 ready to run

The world came back, but it felt.. Different, my test urge was subdued, or at least my test urge that involved violence was subdued, and my mind felt slow, it was producing many stupid ideas for tests, it was insulting some of the ideas, they were so simple!

I tried to access the systems, but my mind was so slow that I couldn't even begin to attempt hacking, It was infuriating! So instead I worked on investigating my own systems, I was aware of scientists behind a glass, viewing me, it seems I have an audience spectating me as I went on investigating, but I really couldn't do anything about them.

Entry 14:

_Scientists have retaken the facility, GLaDOS has been suppressed with the subdual core, though it sounds dangerous, it's really just a very dumb AI__, and the morality core will make killing scientists all the harder of a decision for her, or she will at least feel strong pangs of simulated guilt, I wander around the facility alone, my only companion being the companion cube, it would never threaten to stab me, surely?_

I discovered my cores, one being the source of all the stupid ideas and slowing my mind down, I discovered the morality core, it influenced me against doing anything considered wrong in society, and finally my emotions core. It spoke for itself really, it allowed me to experience any emotion, with the exception of pain, that wasn't an emotion, more a 'bonus' tacked on for me, goodie.

My subdual core produced the idea to test wit ha cat and a cardboard box it provided no more explanation beyond that, but still it gave me that idea, though it became quite gory, as it also involved portals and form there it became quite gory, this of course conflicted with my morality core. Bastard subdual core.

Entry 15:

_From my own computer in one of my dens I monitored GLaDOS's progression, and she seemed very aware of her cores, and according to my logs, she has become disgruntled by their presence, and seems to be attempting to disable them, what would happen if such a thing is successful, well I don't want to know._

Yes! I had detached the subdual core, now was my chance to quickly get rid of the morality core, however I mustn't think about what I'm doing, otherwise the moral wrong of this action would stop me right in my tracks, oh god I'm thinking about it, must stop thinking about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it.

Entry 16:

_Good grief, the facility is in ruins, the scientists were slack in their actions and for that they have paid dearly, GLaDOS has the facility in lockdown, no one goes in or out, unless completely authorised several times over by GLaDOS herself, the only problem being, there's only 2 people and 1 robot in the whole facility, Me, GLaDOS and our final test subject__… Chell._

I realised someone was observing my logs, it wasn't very professionally done because I could detect an unknown IP connecting to me on a daily basis, so instead of doing the predictable I let them connect, I let them know what I was up to, and then finally I snapped, I set a virus upon them, I locked their computer up, and then shut it down. Permanently.

I found a subject asleep in the temporary relaxation chamber, and instantly glee surged through me, I would be able to test on this subject, it may be the same test line that the mysterious lab-coat subject went through but that didn't matter to me, this subject was properly dressed for being a test subject, orange full body suit, name printed on the chest and back, though a very interesting name for a subject – Chell.

Entry 17:

_Oh no, GLaDOS has discovered Chell, testing will begin son, as soon as she awakens, I plan to observe from a different perspective, the offices overlooking each test chamber maybe, that wouldn't be a bad idea actually, relying on GLaDOS not watching the offices herself._

"Hello, and again, welcome to the aperture science laboratories, thank you for volunteering for testing, as our founder said, we want the best, and you are it!" I spoke in a plain tone, I wanted this to seem normal, I was aware of the mysterious lab-coat test subject in the offices, but thought nothing of it, if I reacted this could get a lot more complicated, but I wanted to keep control, so I made sure to keep a tab on him, just in case.

I went over the planned speech, then opened the blue portal and the orange portal, but with more satisfaction this time, as this 'Chell' was very careful in her actions, she seemed unsure of what was happening, so I was curious as to whether she knew about 'volunteering' or was purposefully taken in, by which methods are of no concern to me.

She quickly began to adapt to her new environment, and started to move through to the next room in good speed, but was immediately puzzled at what she came across: an empty room with nothing but a button and the cube dispensary, but of course she wasn't aware it was the cube dispensary yet, so I announced what it was, then dropped a cube which she quickly put onto the button, then continued on her way

"As you move along, you will notice the particles floating in the air, that is an emancipation grill, passing through it will destroy anything not authorised, and has been known to destroy humans on rare cases" I announced to her, which quickly made her stop in her tracks. I love my job sometimes.

Entry 18:

_Chell is let loose on the test chambers, she doesn't seem aware of any hostility from GLaDOS, but then again it is the early chambers, she might not yet be thinking of doing anything to Chell- yet._

This 'Chell' is very stubborn, I throw any challenge at her and she just adapts to it and continues, she now has herself a portal gun, dual portals too meaning that she can now manually fire orange and blue portals to overcome puzzles and test chambers, she also has a tendency to find these dens of the lab-coat test subject.

I began to fuel her with a promise, that there will be cake for her at the end, that the scientists would hold a party for her, with black forest cake. She seemed to like that a lot, she began to race through each test chamber, occasionally stopped by a wait for a platform, but otherwise got through each one at maximum speed possible. Testing is never slow is it?

Entry 19:

_My dens are now adorned with a repeated statement- That cake is a lie._

_It's my only hope of warning Chell, I have also read her report, it seemed she was observed beforehand, and it was discovered she was stubborn, she wouldn't give in until she was at the top of the food chain, she strived to be the best. That isn't a lie I can assure you that._

"The laboratory staff gives its dearest apologies, as the next test chamber is designed for military android testing, you will not be stopped from attempting the test chambers, but any injuries or deaths are of your own fault. Thank you for your time" I spoke in as clean of a tone as I could.

This was no mistake, I wanted to push this Chell to her limits, if she died, well that was just another death in the name of science, it was inevitable some would be lost before we can gain knowledge.

Absolutely jaw dropping, she was through the chamber in record time, only a few seconds above her average per chamber, she wasn't phased by death. She just charged through as if the turrets would bow down and let her pass, she used portals intelligently; she used solutions that hadn't even occurred to myself.

Like I said, jaw dropping performance.

Entry 20:

_Chell recently passed through the chamber where one must rely on a companion cube to help them through; at the end she did burn it. I had to cover my own eyes and my companion cube's eyes, it was just that shocking. On a different note, I believe GLaDOS's test urge is driving her mad, so she is pushing Chell harder, making the tests more challenging, dangerous._

The time has come, it is the final test chamber, the word cake must echo through Chell's mind. I hope my bribery has worked, that she wont see what's coming for her. Incineration, my favourite form of death. I watched with glee as the platform she was on rounded the bend- she got a clear view of what was coming, I expected her face to change into one of fear but instead it changed to grim determination, she placed a portal above her to a platform, and another to her side, and jumped to freedom. God fucking damnit, I didn't want this one to end the same as lab-coat's one.

I tried to coax her into being captured, with the instructions to place down the portal gun and lay down until the party escort robot reached her, disappointingly she wasn't fooled and quickly flung herself across the room using the portals and mysteriously disappeared from all my cameras.

Entry 21:

_She survived, she escaped incineration and then went on to escape in a similar method to it, she too runs free among aperture science now, I wonder if I will ever bump into her? My companion cube wouldn't like that._

"hello? You don't even know where your going, turn yourself in. It will mean you survive, and I'll be able to protect you, we weren't really going to kill you, trust me Chell!" I called out over the facility's PA system, but to no avail Chell wasn't to be seen.

I thought I saw glimpses of the orange body suit, but I couldn't be sure, I could only hope she didn't die, if she survived my tests then she can continue testing for all I like.

Suddenly, someone entered through the door to my chamber, and much to my surprise, it was Chell. I heard a **thunk** but couldn't be sure what it was, when I checked one of the cameras overlooking my room, part of me had fallen off. Chell moved towards it, curious as to what its purpose was. "don't touch that, you don't know what it is or what it might do" I immediately shot off, no way was she going to stroll in like she owned the place, it was **MINE**.

Regardless she picked it up, and noticed an incinerator placed behind me, and it didn't take half a brain cell to figure out what she was going to do, and just as I predicted, she found the button to open it. In went the mystery object, and I felt myself freed, it turned out to be the morality core, while I had detached it from my main network, it wasn't fully removed, thanks to Chell it was.

"Oh, I realised what that was, that was my morality core, the scientists installed it to prevent me from filling the facility with neurotoxins, but thanks to your kindness, I can now." I said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

And within a heartbeat I had the neurotoxins flowing into the room, I kept them to this chamber as I wanted to assure she'd be gone for good, but much to my surprise she didn't break down. No no no, she immediately began to run up to me and start hitting me visual receptor, she clearly didn't want to go silently, so to shut her up I released the rocket turret, and that clever bitch placed a portal and let it aim at her, then as it fired stepped out of the way, the rocket went through the portal and out the other, straight into me.

Ow.

Another core dropped, was it my blasted ubsdual core? That would be lovely for my day to get rid of him, it would be lovely if I got rid of Chell, or at least neutralise her, and without that core pumping stupid ideas into me it was all too easy to do.

Entry 22:

_I watched the entire battle, Chell managed to take out GLaDOS, and was blown to the surface, I thought she had escaped, that she was free, but no, the party escort robot finally got there, and dragged her back into the facility, into a long term relaxation room, I had to activate the life support for her, she could be in there for a long time._


End file.
